YuGiOh! GX: The Next Generation
by Final Flame Dragon
Summary: A story about the children of the GX crew, having there years at Duel Academy with just as much excitement, especially when a mysterious boy appears out of nowhere.
1. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX, own the OC's though.

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a yugioh story, so critisism is very welcome, as long as its not just some rant on how badly you hate the story. That's all so enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

PLP: 100

BLP: 500

"You have Sky Scraper on the field and one card face-down, while I have one face-down and a Blue-Eyes(3000/2500), do you give up or no?" The proctor asked.

"No," the boy said as he drew a card, "I summon Elemental Hero Captain Gold(2100/800) in attack position!"

A hero dressed in golden armor with a red cape appeared on the filed. It jumped on top of one of the buildings.

"I now activate R-Righteous Justice, since there is one "Elemental Hero" monster on my field, I cand destroy magic or trap cards equal to the number of heroes on my field. So I destroy your face-down!"

A beam of light shot from Captain Gold and destroyed the face-down.

"Now, Captain Gold, attack his Blue-Eyes," the boy said.

Captain Gold jumped into the air, powering up from Skyscraper(2100/800 + 1000/0)(3100/800), and spin kicked Blue-Eyes. It exploded and the proctor's LP went to 0.

PLP: 0000

BLP: 500

"Good job kid," the proctor said, bowing.

"Thank you, you to," the boy said, bowing also.

* * *

One hour later...

_"The duels are now finished, thank you for coming to try out, letters for those that have passed the exam will be sent out within the week, if you do not get one, then better luck next year," _someone said over the intercom.

"About time," the boy from earlier said. He was wearing a black jacket over a white shirt and had on khaki pants, his hair was brown with a little bit of red.

"Jacob!" someone yelled from behind him. He turned around to see a boy about his age with teal colored hair and wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans.

"Oh, hey Marcus," Jacob said as Marcus reached him.

"So, did you pass?" Marcus asked.

"Of course, my deck is awesome," Jacob said,"Well, at least I think I passed."

"Not sure about the written test?" Marcus asked.

"No," Jacob said.

* * *

4 days later...

"Jacob, you've got a letter!" someone yelled to Jacob.

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec dad," Jacob said, getting his duel disk.

Jacob walked downstairs to see his dad at the table, his dad looked almost exactly like him, just older and with slightly darker hair.

"Well, here you go Jacob," his dad said as he walked to the table. He opened the letter.

_Dear Jacob Yuki,_

_ You have been accepted to go to Duel Academy. This is a great honor and we hope you will make Duel Academy proud. Enclosed are your test results. You will find out what dorm you are in when you get to the Academy. The ship departing for Duel Academy will leave on the 15th day of this month. You will need to be there by 9:00 A.M to get your ticket. So, we of Duel Academy say "HAVE FUN!"._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Duel Academy Chancellor_

"Yes, I got accepted!" Jacob yelled, throwing his letter to his dad.

"Jacob, look at your test scores," his dad said, handing him the envelope.

Jacob read through the notes and came to his scores, based out of a total of 400 points.

_Written Test: 60 / 200_

_Duel Test: 190 / 200_

_Total: 250 / 400_

"Heh, my written test was horrible," Jacob said sheepishly.

"I told you to study," his dad said.

"Yeah, I know," Jacob said, "But, I was to excited to study.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" his dad said.

The door opened and Marcus walked in, behind him was his father, who was wearing a gray suit and had dark blue hair.

"Hello, Mr. Yuki and Jacob!" Marcus saidwalking over to them, "So, did you get in?" he asked Jacob.

Yep," Jacob said.

"Congrats Jacob," Marcus's dad said.

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson," Jacob replied.

* * *

The 15th...

_"Will anyone who has not got there tickets yet, please report to the docks now, the ship will be leaving shortly," _the person over the intercom said.

"I guess we should go," Jacob said.

"Yeah, let's go," Marcus said.

They both ran toward the docks, on there way they passed a boy, almost knocking him over.

"Hey, watch where you're goin," the boy said, but they didn't hear him.

They reached the docks and saw people in line and climbing aboard the ship.

"Ah, two more duelists for the ship, I presume?" the ticket salesman said.

:"Yes, we are," they both said, walking up to him.

"Here are your tickets then," the salesman said handing them the tickets.

"Thanks," they said.

"Alright, move along, your keeping the line," the salesman said.

"Sorry," they said and ran onto the ship.

10 minutes later...

_"This is your Captain speaking, as of now everyone is aboard the ship, we will be leaving shortly so, I hope you all have a fun voyage!"_ the captain said.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Marcus said, fascinated by the ship.

The ship was set up like a cruise ship. There were games everywhere. There were people sitting around talking about their decks or trading cards, there were a few duels going on also. They even had a resturaunt for the students to eat in.

"Yeah, it sure is," Jacob said.

"Hey Jacob, wanna have a quick duel?" Marcus asked, pulling out his duel disk.

"Do I have a choice?" Jacod said putting his duel disk on.

"Nope," Marcus said, smiling.

"Duel!" they both said.

JLP: 4000

MLP: 4000

20 minutes later...

JLP: 750

MLP: 1000

_"This is your captain again. We are now docking at Duel Academy, please stop all duels and get ready to leave,"_ the captain said.

"Aww, man, we were almost done," Marcus said.

"Oh well, guess we'll have to finish this some other time," Jacob said.

"Yeah, I guess," Marcus said, "Let's get ready."

Jacob and Marcus got off the ship and headed toward the school that they were told to go to.

"I wonder how many of the Freshmen are good this year?" they heard some upperclassmen say a little distance away.

"Don't know, but they have to have some good ones," the other said.

"Wait," Jacob said, "I just remembered, doesn't Mrs. Rhodes teach here?"

"Yeah, I think so," Marcus said.

"Of course she does, stupid," someone said behind them.

"I recognize that voice," Jacob said turning around.

Standing behind them was a girl there age. She had long blond hair down to the middle of her back, she was wearing a pink blouse with a white undershirt and blue jeans. Her duel disk was at her side.

"It is you Jaime," Jacob said.

"Well duh," Jamie said, "You didn't think I'd let you guys have all the fun, did you?"

"Nah, we just haven't seen you in awhile," Marcus said.

"So, how ya been?" Jacob asked.

"Same old, same old," Jaime said, "Staying with dad, seeing mom on the holidays."

"Well, that sounds exciting," Jacob said.

"Yeah, very," Jaime said laughing.

_"Will all duelists please report to the school for the orientation ceremony now,"_ an announcement went out.

"Well, I guess we better get going," Marcus said.

"Okay, let's go," the other two said.

They headed to the school to begin there first year at Duel Academy.

* * *

Somewhere deep in the forest, a boy gets up from appearing out of nowhere. He was wearing a black jacket with a dark green undershirt and black jeans. He had medium-length black hair, hazel eyes, and was average height.

"Where am I?" the boy said, confused.

**"Head North," **a voice said out of nowhere.

"Okay, whatever," the boy said.

He started walking north like the voice said, the direction happened to be Duel Academy.

* * *

"...so congrats, and welcome to Duel Academy!" the chancellor said.

Cheers burst up from the students as the new, and unknown to them, eventful school year started.

* * *

**A/N: This was the first chapter, wasn't as long as I hoped it would be, but I will make the ones to come longer, so R&R and until next chapter, see ya!**


	2. A New Student

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or the cards that go with it. I do own the OC's, idea for the fic, and my own cards.**

**A/N: Here is Chapter 2. Also, my cards will be in bold and be explained at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

"So, why am I going North again?" the boy asked.

"**You need to get somewhere people are, and I need you here for something**," the voice answered.

"Whatever," the boy said, continuing on.

* * *

"Figures, following in your mom's footsteps," Jacob said to Jamie. Jacob was wearing a red, open jacket and still had his black shirt, also wearing grey pants.

"You're one to talk," Jamie retorted. She was wearing the Obelisk Blue girl's outfit. She looked over to Marcus who was wearing an Obelisk Blue jacket and white pants. "You never told us what dorm your dad was in while he was at Noth Academy."

"He told me that North Academy didn't really have and dorm system like Duel Academy, so I'm not sure," Marcus told them.

"Man, looks like we're separated now," Jacob said sadly.

"You know we can still hang out. It doesn't matter what dorm we are in," Marcus reassured.

"Yeah, well I'll see you guys in class tomorrow," Jacob said.

"All right, see ya," Marcus and Jamie said. They went to their dorms to meet their classmates and dorm advisor.

* * *

**The next day...**

"Jacob, the chancellor has called you to his office," the Slifer Red advisor announced. Prof. Langston was a middle-aged man with black hair and a little grey. He was short for his age and wore the standard Slifer Red outfit. Some of the students started "ooohing" and Prof. Langston quieted them.

"Okay," Jacob said. He got up and walked out of the classroom.

**Chancellor's Office...**

"So, you wish to join Duel Academy?" The chancellor asked the boy.

"Yes Chancellor Steeler," the boy said.

"Okay, since you joined after the entrance exams, you'll be put in Slifer Red. There will be a test every 3 months to move up in dorms," Chancellor Steeler explained.

"I understand," the boy said.

"By the way, what is your name?" Chancellor Steeler asked.

"My name is...Chris," Chris answered. Just then, Jacob entered the office.

"You wanted to see me Chancellor?" Jacob said.

"Yes, I would like you to show Chris around the school," Chancellor Steeler said, pointing at Chris.

"Okay," Jacob said, turning toward Chris. "Come on."

They walked out of the office. "_There is something off about that kid. I'll have to keep a watch on him_," Chancellor Steeler thought as the two teens left.

* * *

"Well, this is the school. You'll go here from 7 to 2, Monday through Friday for classes. Quizzes every Monday," Jacob explained.

"Okay," Chris said. They continued to walk around the campus as Jacob showed Chris the different areas.

"Since you'll be in Slifer Red, we can go there next," Jacob said after they left the Obelisk Blue Boy's Dorm.

"Sure," Chris said.

"You're not very social, are you?" Jacob asked as they continued to the dorm.

"No," Chris answered

"Oh well," Jacob said. They continued there walk to the dorm in silence. They reached the dorm and Jacob told him where to go to see what room he would get and where to get his Slifer Red jacket. By the time they had finished, it was the time for classes to be over. They were on their way back to the school when a guy ran into Chris, knocking him down.

"Watch it freshie!" the guy said.

"You ran into him Kale, leave him alone!" Jacob said.

"Shut it Slifer Slacker!" Kale said.

"Why, I outta.." Jacob started, but was interupted by Chris stopping him.

"I'll handle this," Chris said.

"Oh, so the freshie wants a piece of an Obelisk Blue! You don't stand a chance against me," Kale said, smirking.

"While I don't like dueling arrogant duelists since they're sore losers, you're just asking for it," Chris said, activating his duel disk. It was black and green.

"I'm arrogant? You just said you'd beat me," Kale said, also activating his blue duel disk.

"I'm confident, not arrogant, in my abilities to know I'll beat you," Chris retorted.

"Whatever, lets just duel," Kale said.

CLP: 4000

KLP: 4000

"This is gonna be over quick, so you can go first," Kale said.

"Whatever. I draw," Chris said. "I'll place two cards face-down and place a monster in Defense mode. End turn."

"What a weak move," Kale said, drawing. "First, I'll activate Nobleman of Extermination, allowing me to destroy one of your face-down cards. Ichoose the one on the right!"

A huge man dressed in blue armor walked forward and thrust his sword into the face-down card. It flipped face-up and revealed itself to be Dragon's Rage. It burst into pixels.

"Next, I'll place a card face-down and summon Ryu-Kishin Powered (1600/ 1200), then attack your face-down monster!" Kale said. "Powered Slash!"

A fiendish gargoyle with huge claws appeared in front of Kale. It flew forward and slashed Chris's monster. A green dragon wearing armor and holding a spear appeared before being obliterated.

"My Troop Dragon's (700/ 800) effect activates. When it's destroyed, I'm allowed to summon another Troop Dragon from my deck," Chris said. Another armor wearing green dragon appeared in a defensive stance, holding a sword in front of itself.

"Whatever, I end my turn," Kale said.

Chris drew. "I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards." A jar with a big smile on its face appeared in front of Chris. He drew two cards and the jar shattered. "Now, it ends. I activate Stamping Destrution, which allows me to destroy a Spell or Trap on your field and inflict 500 points of damage to you."

Troop Dragon ran forward and slashed its sword through Kale's face-down card. The card flipped, revealing Mirror Force and burst into pixels, damaging Kale.

CLP: 4000

KLP: 3500

"Now I activate **Black Dragon Ritual**. By sacrificing my Troop Dragon on the field, in my hand, and my Armed Dragon LV3 in my hand, I can summon my **Black Luster Dragon** (3100/ 2200)!"

Both Troop Dragons and Armed Dragon LV3 jumped into a black goblet being held by a dragon claw. The goblet glew, before shining with a bright light. When the light died down, a huge black dragon stood in place of the goblet. It roared and shook the field. Kale looked terrified and ready to get out of there.

"Since I haven't normal summoned this round, I'll bring out my Axe Dragonute (2000/ 1200)," Chris said. A light purple dragon with black armor appeared, holding a giant axe. "Now, Axe Dragonute, attack Ryu-Kishin Powered with Dragon Axe Slash!"

Axe Dragonute flew at Ryu-Kishin Powered and slashed downward. Ryu-Kishin Powered threw up its claws to block, but the axe slashed through it and cut it in half, causing it to explode.

"Grr.." Kale growled in pain.

CLP: 4000

KLP: 3100

"Black Luster Dragon! Finish this with Black Luster Blast!" Chris yelled.

Black Luster Dragon opened its mouth and powered a beam of dark energy. When it reched its peak, it shot the beam at Kale, ingulfing him in dark energy.

CLP: 4000

KLP: 0000

"And that's the duel," Chris said, smiling as Kale fell to the ground, unconcious.

"He's a monster! Let's get out of here!" one of the guys with Kale said. They grabbed Kale and ran away.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" Jacob said.

"Thanks," Chris said, still smiling. He then fell to the ground, yelling in pain.

"Chris, are you okay?" Jacob asked, leaning down.

"I'm fine," Chris said, back to the way he was before the duel. "Thank you for the tour," he said, then walked away.

"_That was weird,_" Jacob thought as he walked toward the dorm.

* * *

"What the hell happened back there?" Chris asked the voice. He was sitting in his room after having dinner with the dorm. He was now wearing the Slifer Red jacket, but was wearing the same shirt and pants as before.

"**I honestly have no clue,**" the voice said. "_**Actually, I do, but I'm not gonna tell you.**_"

"This is very confusing," Chris said as he lay down.

"**Best to not think about it. It was probably a one time thing,**" the voice said.

"Perhaps. You know, I never asked if you had a name, but do you?" Chris asked the voice.

"**Just call me Dusk,**" Dusk said.

"Okay, Dusk it is. Well, I'm going to sleep," Chris said, turning off the light.

"**Whatever,**" Dusk said.

* * *

**The next day...**

"I would like to introduce you all to our new student, Chris. Lets give him a warm welcome!" Prof. Langston said.

"_That freshie is gonna pay for what he did to me yesterday! I'm just glad no one else saw the duel,_" Kale thought angrily.

"Guys," Jacob called quietly to Jamie and Marcus.

"Huh? What is it Jacob?" Marcus asked.

"That guy is really good at dueling," Jacob said.

"How do you know?" Jamie asked.

"He was the reason I went to the Chancellor's Office yesterday. I had to give him a tour of the school. It ran until the end of class, and as we were walking back, Kale bumped into him. They dueled, and...Chris won," Jacob answered.

"Whoa, and Kale's supposed to be one of the best duelists here," Marcus said.

"I know. Chris beat him on his second turn," Jacob said.

"He beat him in two turns?! Man, he is good," Jamie said.

"The only bad thing is that he isn't very social. But, he's a duelist I would have fun dueling," Jacob said excitedly.

"I swear, you are just like your dad when it comes to dueling," Marcus said, shaking his head.

"Heh, deal with it," Jacob said, grinning. They turned back toward Prof. Langston to listen to the rest of his lesson.

* * *

**After school...**

"Come on, let's go to the cliffs," Jacob said.

"Okay," Jamie said. The three of them walked to where the cliffs were at.

When they reached the cliffs, they saw a boy with blue hair looking out over the ocean. He was wearing the standard Ra Yellow outfit. When he heard them approach, he turned around.

"Hey, I remember you two. You almost knocked me over on the way to the ship!" the boy said.

"That was you? We thought it was someone else," Jacob said.

The boy stood up and activated his duel disk. "Which one of you wants to duel?"

"Didn't plan on dueling when we were headed here, but I never refuse a duel," Jacob said, activating his duel disk as well. "By the way, I'm Jacob Yuki. What's your name?"

"Zack Truesdale," Zack said.

"Truesdale? Do you happen to be related to one of the Trusedale Brothers?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, Zane is my dad," Zack said.

"Cool. Now lets get started," Jacob said.

JLP: 4000

ZLP: 4000

"I'll start," Jacob said, drawing. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) and place two cards face-down."

"Okay," Zack said, drawing. "I'll start off by special summoning Cyber Dragon (2100/1600), then I'll summon Armored Cybern (0/2000) and equip it to Cyber Dragon."

A silver dragon that looked like a machine appeared in front of Zack. Then platform with two lasers appeared. The platform broke in two and connected on both sides of Cyber Dragon.

"Now Armored Cybern's effect activates. When it's equipped to a Cyber Dragon, it lowers its attack by 1000 (2100/1600)-(1100/1600), but also lets me destory a face-up monster. Say goodbye to Sparkman!" Zack said. The lasers on Cyber Dragon charged up and fired at Sparkman, blasting it to pixels. "I'll attack with Cyber Dragon!"

"I don't think so! I activate Negate Attack!" Jacob said. The left face-down card rose, making a shield appear to block Cyber Dragon's attack.

"I'll end my turn by placing a card face-down," Zack said.

"My draw," Jacob said. "I use Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800) to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200)!"

Avian and Burstinatrix jumped into a portal and fused together. Flame Wingman jumped out of the portal and pointed its dragon arm at Cyber Dragon.

"Now I activate R-Righteous Justice, allowing me to destroy Spell or Trap cards on your field equal to the number of Heroes on my field," Jacob said. Flame Wingman pointed its arm toward Zack's face-down card and set it on fire, destroying it. "Finally, I'll attack Cyber Dragon with Flame Wingman!"

Flame Wingman jumped toward Cyber Dragon and sent flames rushing over it. Jacob was surprised when only the two lasers were destroyed instead of Cyber Dragon.

JLP: 4000

ZLP: 3000

"Why didn't your Cyber Dragon get destroyed?" Jacob said

"Because my Armored Cybern was a union monster, it was destroyed instead of Cyber Dragon. Also, my Cyber Dragon's attack increases to its original power (1100/1600)-(2100/1600)," Zack explained.

"Well, I end my turn," Jacob said.

"Okay," Zack said, drawing. "I think I'll take a page fromyour book. I'm gonna fuse the Cyber Dragon on my field and the one im my hand to summon Cyber Twin Dragon (2800/2100)!"

The two Cyber Dragon went into the portal, coming out connected and more high-tech. It roared at Flame Wingman.

"Now Cyber Twin Dragon, attack Flame Wingman!" Zack said. Cyber Twin Dragon started to charge up power. It shot two beams of energy at Flame Wingman. Suddenly, a barrier popped up in front of Flame Wingman. "Huh?"

"My Hero Barrier blocked the attack," Jacob said as the barrier disappeared.

"Oh well, good thing my Cyber Twin can attack again!" Zack said as Cyber Twin Dragon shot another beam at Flame Wingman, destroying it.

JLP: 3300

ZLP: 3000

"Here goes something," Jacob said as he drew. "Zack, this was an awesome duel, but it ends now. I activate my Miracle Fusion! This card allows me to remove fusion material monsters for one of my Hero fusions from play and summon the fusion monster. So, I remove Flame Wingman and Sparkman, to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (2500/2100)!"

Flame Wingman and Sparkman melded together to form a hero with silver armor and wings. It shined with power.

"Due to Shining Flare Wingman's ability, it gains 300 attack for every Hero in my graveyard (2500/2100)-(3100/2100). Attack Cyber Twin Dragon!" Jacob yelled.

Shining Flare Wingman shot a wave of light at Cyber Twin Dragon, making it burst into pixels.

JLP: 3300

ZLP: 2700

"Now my Shining Flare Wingman's second ability activates. When it destoyrs one of your monsters, you take damage equal to that monster's attack," Jacob told Zack. Shining Flare Wingman descended on Zack and flashed brightly, knocking Zack down.

JLP: 3300

ZLP: 0000

"That's game," Jacob said.

"That was a great duel, thanks Jacob," Zack said, smiling.

"Your welcome. We'll have to duel again sometime," Jacob said.

"I'll look forward to it," Zack said as he and Jacob shook hands.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter. Hope you liked it. As usual R&R...see ya next chapter.**

**My Cards:**

**Black Luster Dragon  
**Level: 9  
ATK: 3100  
DEF: 2200  
Type: Dragon/Ritual/Effect  
Effect: This monster can only be Ritual Summoned with "Black Dragon Ritual". If "Black Luster Soldier" is on the field, this card gains 1000 ATK.

**Black Dragon Ritual  
**Spell Card  
Type: Ritual  
This card is used to Ritual Summon "Black Luster Dragon". You must also tribute monsters whose total level equals 9.


	3. A New Friend, A Part of Chris's Past

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh/GX/5D's. I do own the idea and OC's.**

**A/N: Well, here's another chapter of Yugioh GX: The Next Generation. Again, any of my own cards will be put at the bottom after the chapter.**

* * *

It had been a week since Chris was introduced into the Academy. Jamie and Marcus quickly found out that Jacob had been right about Chris.

**Cafeteria...**

"He seems like a nice guy, he just needs a little boost in the right direction," Jamie said.

"I know. But with how little he speaks, I don't know how we'll get through to him," Jacob said.

"You said he was happy and nice after his duel with Kale, right?" Marcus asked. Jacob nodded. "Well maybe a duel will do it."

"You know, that's a pretty good idea," Jamie said. "But which one of us will duel him?"

"I'll do it if you don't care," Zack said, sitting down next to them.

"Nah, I'll do it," Jamie said.

"Okay. So what exactly are you gonna do?" Zack asked.

"Duel Chris, and hopefuly win. Maybe that will work," Jamie said.

"Sounds like a plan," Zack said.

* * *

**Afterschool...**

"Chris...wait!" Jamie yelled as she tried to catch up to him.

Chris stopped and turned around. "What do you want?"

"I...wanted to...know if....you wanted to...duel," Jamie said breathlessly.

"Okay," Chris said. He headed toward the duel field.

* * *

**Duel Field...**

"Good luck Jamie!" Jacob yelled from the stands.

"Thanks," Jamie said. Both her and Chris activated their duel disks.

**Chris's LP: 4000  
****Jamie's LP: 4000**

"You can go first...Jamie," Chris said.

"Alright," Jamie said, drawing her sixth card. 'Jacob told me that he used Dragon Type monsters. And to especially watch out for his Black Luster Dragon_._' "I'll start by summoning Blade Skater (1400/1500) and placing two cards face-down. That's all for now."

Chris drew his sixth card. "First off, I'll place a monster face-down, then place a card face-down. Your move."

"Okay. I'll activate Polymerization to fuse my Blade Skater with the Etoile Cyber (1200/1600) in my hand. Come out Cyber Blader!" Jamie said as her two monsters fused together. A woman with long blue hair, a red and purple ballerina outfit, and skates appeared from the portal and twirled (2100/800). "Since you have one monster on the field, my Cyber Blader can't be destroyed by battle. Now attack!"

Cyber Blader skated toward Chris's face-down card and slammed her foot down on it. It revealed a humanoid green dragon wearing armor and holding a shield. As soon as it disappeared, another one took its place, this one holding a spear (700/800).

"What happened?" Jamie asked.

"Your Blader destroyed my Troop Dragon, and when its destroyed, I'm allowed to Special Summon another from my deck," Chris explained. "Now, I believe it is my turn."

"Yes," Jamie said.

"Hmm," Chris said, looking at the card he drew. "I'll sacrifice my Troop Dragon to summon Kaiser Glider!"

Troop Dragon was incinerated by the flames of a small, golden dragon as it flew onto the field (2400/2200).

"Now I'll activate my trap card, Dragon's Descent. This card allows me to special summon a level 4 or lower dragon-type monster from my hand, so I choose Armed Dragon LV3!"

An orangish-yellow dragon with silver armor appeared on the field and growled at Cyber Blader (1200/900).

"My Cyber Blader now gets it attack doubled since you have two monsters on your side of the field," Jamie said as Cyber Blader grew taller (2100-4200/800).

"That's not good. I'll finish my turn by placing a card face-down," Chris said.

"My move," Jamie said, drawing a card. She smiled. "Okay, I summon Cyber Gymnast to the field."

A muscular woman with blond hair and a white mask flipped out of the air and landed next to Cyber Blader (800/1800).

"Now, I'll have my Cyber Blader attack your Kaiser Glider!" Jamie said. Cyber Blader skated toward Kaiser Glider and tried to do a spin kick, but was stopped by a barrier.

"Sorry, but I activated my Negate Attack. My Kaiser Glider isn't going anywhere," Chris said.

"Fine. I activate my Cyber Gymnast's special ability. I can discard a card from my hand to destroy a monster card on your field. I choose your Kaiser Glider!" Jamie said. She discarded a card as Cyber Gymnast did a scissor kick to Kaiser Glider, destroying it.

"My Kaiser Glider's ability activates. When it's destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I'm allowed to return a card on the field to the owner's hand. Say goodbye to your Cyber Blader," Chris said.

"Oh no!" Jamie said as Cyber Blader disappeared. "I guess I'll end my turn."

"Good. During my Standby Phase, I can sacrifice Armed Dragon LV3 to bring out a stroner one. Say hello to Armed Dragon LV5!" Chris said. The armor on Armed Dragon LV3 burst, blinding Jamie. When she was able to see again, a bigger dragon stood there. This one was red with silver armor and had a clubbed tail (2400/1700). "I'll place a card face-down, then attack your Cyber Gymnast!"

Armed Dragon LV5 walked over to Cyber Gymnast and brought its fist down, only to be stopped by a barrier.

"You're not the only one with Negate Attack," Jamie said, smiling.

"You're right. I'll end my turn," Chris said, a smile starting to form.

'It's working, I can't believe it!' Jamie thought as she drew a card. "I'm gonna activate Cyber Gymnast's ability again," Jamis said, discarding her card. Cyber Gymnast jumped at Armed Dragon LV5 and destroyed it with a kick to the neck. "Now Cyber Gymnast can attack you directly!"

Since Cyber Gymnast was still next to Chris, it spin-kicked him, dropping his Life Points.

**Chris's LP: 3200  
****Jamie's LP: 4000**

"I end my turn," Jamie said.

"Heh, all I can do is place a monster on the defensive," Chris said as a card appeared on his field.

"Now that I have enough monsters in my grave, I can activate my trap, **Warrior Rising**.This allows me to special summon as many Warriors from my graveyard as possible by paying 1000 life points. So, I summon back Etoile Cyber (1200/1600), Blade Skater (1400/1500), and Cyber Tutu (1000/800)!"

A bright light flashed on the ground as the three monsters climbed out of the field.

**Chris's LP: 3200  
****Jamie's LP: 3000**

"Now, I'll attack your face-down with Blade Skater," Jamie said. Blade Skater skated toward Chris's face-down monster and slammed its foot into the card. Chris's final Troop Dragon disappeared in a burst of pixels. "Finally, my other three monsters will attack you directly! And since Etoile Cyber gains 500 attack when she attacks you directly, this is it!"

All three of Jamie's remaining monsters ran at Chris. Etoile Cyber and Cyber Tutu kicked him, while Cyber Gymnast chopped him. Chris fell to the ground.

**Chris's LP: 0000  
****Jamie's LP: 3000**

Jamie walked over to Chris and helped him up.

"Looks like I win," Jamie said.

"Yeah, you did. Thanks for agreat duel," Chris said, smiling. Jamie just smiled back.

"_**What is this?! Why is he able to be happy without being hurt? Is it because of the strong aura I feel from the girl and her friends? Or is it because he lost, thus weakining my power over him?**_" Dusk thought, concern racing through him.

"That was an awesome duel you two!" Jacob said, running down to the duel field.

"It was. I also feel like something has been lifted off of my shoulders," Chris said.

"That's cool," Jacob said.

* * *

**The next day...**

"...and that class, is how Duel Monsters were created," Prof. Williams said, finishing his lesson. Prof. Williams was a young woman with red hair. She was the assisstant headmaster to the Ra Dorm. She looked around the room and a tick mark appeared on her forehead as she saw that most of the class was asleep. "WAKE UP!!!"

The students that were sleeping jumped up like somebody had shot them, while the students who had been awake rubbed their ears. The bell rang and students started to file out of the class.

"Don't forget, your essays on Duel Theory are due Friday!" She yelled after them.

"Man, I thought that would never end," Jacob said, yawning and stretching.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Chris said, rubbing his eyes.

"You know, I'm surprised at how much a duel changed you. Don't you think it's a little weird?" Jamie asked Chris as they walked toward the cafeteria.

"A little, but I'm not complaining. I haven't felt this good since I got here," Chris said, smiling.

"Oh well," Jamie said.

"Let's hurry up and get to the cafeteria before all the food gets taken!" Jacob said as he ran toward the cafeteria, Chris right behind him.

"I would've never thought that Chris would be so much like Jacob," Marcus said. The other two just nodded.

* * *

**Afterschool...**

"Did you guys know today was discount day at the Card Shop?" Zack asked, reading a sheet he had picked up at the cafeteria.

"Really?" Jamie asked, looking at the paper.

"Yeah, there's one on the second Monday of every month," Zack answered.

"That's cool, but I don't have any money," Chris said.

"Don't worry. They don't use money here. They use what they call DP, or duelist points. When you win a duel, you get some, but you can't lose them if you lose a duel," Marcus told him.

"Really? How do you see how much you have?" Chris asked.

"You can look at your P.D.A. It tells you pretty much anything, like who's ranked the highest, holidays, stuff like that," Marcus said.

"Awesome," Chris said.

"Does anybody want to go?" Zack asked.

"Nah, but we can go to the Obelisk dorm and hang out. Watch a movie or something," Marcus said.

"Sure, I'm game," Jacob said. The other three said okay as well.

* * *

**Obelisk Dorm, 3 hours later....**

"That was a pretty good movie. It had a lot of action," Chris said, eating some of the leftover popcorn.

"Yeah, it was. So, what do you guys want to do next?" Marcus asked, eating some of the popcorn as well.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to start on Prof. Williams's essay," Jamie said, getting up and walking out.

"I'm gonna go back to the dorm and get some shut eye," Chris said, getting up and leaving as well.

"Well, what now?" Jacob asked.

Marcus shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we can watch another movie."

"Sure," Zack said.

* * *

**Slifer Dorm...**

Chris had just fell aslepp when a dream started.

**Dream...**

_A 4 year old Chris is sitting in front of a young woman with long brown hair. Her features were blurred._

_"Mommy, why are we hiding?" Chris asked as they sat in a storage room._

_"There are bad men after us," his mom said._

_"Why?" Chris asked._

_"I'm not sure sweety," his mom said, tears forming in her eyes._

_She heard a noise and gasped. She put a finger to her mouth, then walked slowly toward the door. She almost reached the door when it burst open, revealing two men in black suits. The men grabbed her and held their hands over her mouth, keeping her from screaming. But Chris was still there._

_"Mommy, no! Leave her alone you bullies!" Chris said, running over and hitting them. One of the men back handed him, sending him across the floor. He started to cry as the men walked out. Chris got back up and ran after them. "Let mommy go!"_

_"Kid, I'm giving you a chance to leave. Go now or I'll kill you!" one of the men said. Chris's mom's eyes widened. She tried to scream no, but it couldn't be understood. The other man then walked over and chopped Chris in the back of his neck, knocking him out._

**Chris's Room...**

Chris sat up abruptly in bed, cold sweat running down him. 'It was just a nightmare,' Chris thought as he lay back down. It was another ten minutes before he fell back to sleep, tossing and turning.

"_**This is good. My power over him is starting to return. I'll have to take my plan into action soon though, because of those problematic kids. If it works out, this world will be mine! Mwa hahahaha!!....I need a new evil laugh,**_"Dusk thought.

'_**I've got to stop this soon, because if I don't, this school...no, the whole world will be in danger! I have to gain power first, though. Chris, hold out a little longer, let your friends give you more light!**_' another voice thought. This was isolated from the other voice. It had the appearence of a small black dragon with navy blue and gold armor, making it look like a miniature Black Luster Dragon.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here's Chapter 3 of this fic. I hope it's good, but I fell like I sort of rushed it. Anyway, R&R and I'll see you next chapter.**

**P.S: One of my reader's, Caroline Truesdale asked if Zack had any siblings. To answer that, I haven't really decided. So, in that case, I'm gonna open up an OC creation. Send in some characters with basic info.**

**Like this: Name, Deck, Appearance, Personality, Dorm, Any relations, etc. I'll only except a few, so get them in as fast as possible. Another thing, one OC per reviewer. If I need more after those few, I'll announce it in one of the future chapters. That's all for now.**

**Original Cards:**

**Warrior Rising: Trap Card.**

By paying 1000 Life Points, you can Special Summon as many Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monsters from your Graveyard as possible.

_A healer standing over Warrior Dai Grepher as the A. Forces rally behind him, ready to fight off their enemies._


	4. Meeting Hazel, Dusk Rises

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh/GX/5D's. I do own the OC's and fic.**

**A/N: Well, here's the start of Chapter 4. The OC submission is still open, so create one or something. The decks they use can't be one that has been used by another character, need diversity...right?**

**Caroline Truesdale: I made the deck for your OC, but I'm not sure when I'll put her in the story.

* * *

**

A scream echoed through the forest, then abruptly stopped. A figure in a black cloak, covering their face and making them invisible in the night, stood smirking.

"And another one disappears," the figure said before laughing maniacally and disappearing.

* * *

"...and my mom began working here after a couple of years of studying abroad," Jamie told Chris.

"That's pretty cool. So what about your parents?" Chris asked, turning toward Jacob and Marcus.

"My dad quit dueling and became a lawyer not too long after graduating. When I started dueling, he gave me his deck," Marcus said.

"My dad still duels, but not often. However, he is a pro and goes to different world tournaments," Jacob said. "He let me copy his deck, since we are family."

"Ahh, that's cool," Chris said, yawning.

"Did you not get any sleep last night?" Jacob asked.

"Some. I stayed up a long time to finish Prof. William's report. Heh, that's what I get for waiting till the last minute," Chris said, smiling.

"I would have been the same way, but I decided to do it beforehand. Anyhow, what about your parents?" Jacob asked.

"That's actually a hard subject for me. Remember how I told you I didn't remember that much before I got to the academy?" Chris said. The three nodded. "Well, I don't remember that much about them. Nothing about my dad, and the only thing about my mom is that she was taken by two men in black suits when I was 4 years old."

"Sorry, we didn't mean to--" Jamie started to apologize.

Chris waved his hand. "Don't worry about it, I've accepted it. But I do want to know if my mom is alright or alive, and see if my dad is as well." He stood up and stretched, then turned toward his friends. "It's the weekend, we should be happy and go wild. So who's with me?"

"Sure, let's have some fun," Jacob said, standing up as well.

"Might as well, but what are we gonna do?" Marcus asked.

"Umm....don't know, but we'll find something," Chris said, scratching his head.

"Heh, as usual," Marcus said. Jacob and Chris ran off, Jamie and Marcus close behind.

* * *

The 4 friends were walking down a pathway from the school, laughing hysterically.

"That was classic," Jacob said.

"Yeah, did you see the look on Prof. Zimmern's face when he got hit with the water balloon?" Jamie asked, still laughing.

You see, Prof. Zimmern was the headmaster of the Obelisk Blue boy's dorm. He was young, had forest green hair and was very handsome, standing about 6 feet tall. The reason they were laughing so hard is that Chris and Jacob decided to water balloon him. They just happened to do it while he was talking to one of the women on the staff. He had tried to look for them, but couldn't find them.

"I'm surprised he didn't search for us longer," Chris said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Well, they say he's a nice guy. He probably didn't care that much since he was smiling," Jamie said.

"Man, what a great way to start off the weekend," Chris said.

"You're pathetic. You can't duel to save your life...what a waste of my time," a voice said from farther up the path.

"Huh? What was that?" Jacob asked.

"Dunno, let's go check it out," Chris said, jogging toward the voice.

When they reached where the voice had came from, they saw a familiar face. "Kale..." Chris muttered, gritting his teeth. Sitting on the ground in front of Kale was a girl with dark tan skin and black hair, with red highlights. She was wearing the girls Ra Yellow uniform. They then noticed that the girl had tears in here eyes.

"Since you wasted my time, you need to be punished," Kale said, raising his hand to slap her. He brought it down, but the sound of a smack wasn't heard. "What the...?"

"You would hit a girl, Kale? You disgust me," Chris said icily, holding Kale's wrist. He pushed him backwards.

"Oh, the freshie again. Good, this means I don't have to look for you," Kale said, smirking.

"I'm assuming that you want a rematch? Well, for what you just did, I'll gladly accept," Chris said as he glared at Kale.

"Wait, you can't! He's too good!" The girl said.

"Don't worry..." Chris started.

"Hazel, Hazel Keynes," Hazel said.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Chris said. Hazel blushed slightly. "Don't worry Hazel, I can take care of him."

"That was really corny," Jamie whispered to Marcus.

"Yes, but it was a complement," Marcus whispered back. 'Chris, you need some help with romance....a lot of help.'

"Yeah, he'll do fine. He beat Kale the first time in two turns," Jacob said.

"Really? That's amazing!" Hazel said.

"It was luck!" Kale yelled.

"Doesn't matter, I still won. Anyhow, lets begin," Chris said.

"Oh yeah," Kale said.

"First, I have to get this jacket off," Chris said. He unbuttoned his Slifer Red jacket and threw it next to him, revealing a black muscle shirt underneath. It clearly showed that Chris was very athletic. Hazel blushed again as a red tint formed slightly on Jamie.

"Whatever. Let's duel," Kale said.

Kale: 4000

Chris: 4000

"I'll start," Kale said, drawing a card. "You should know, I've improved my deck since we last dueled. Now you have no chance of beating me. I place two cards face-down and summon Twin-Headed Wolf in attack mode!"

A big wolf rose up in front of Kale. It's body was covered in green fur while it's two heads had purple fur. It's red eyes gleamed as they locked onto Chris. (4/1500/1000)

"Okay, my move,' Chris said, drawing his sixth card. 'Two face-downs and an effect monster. Nothing good enough yet.' "I'll place a card face-down and summon Masked Dragon in defense mode." Chris continued, a white dragon with a steel mask and red underbelly appearing with its wings in front of it. (3/1400/1100) "That's all for now."

"Heh," Kale said, drawing. "First, I activate Stop Defense!" Kale said as Masked Dragon moved its wings and stood up. "Now, I'll sacrifice Twin-Headed Wolf to bring out Vanity's Fiend!" Twin-Headed Wolf disappeared in a flurry of black and white roses as a man wearing a black cloak walked out. He had red hair and a black marking on his face. His left arm was showing, revealing to be like a beast's arm, covered in hair. (6/2400/1200) "Now, Vanity's Fiend! Attack with Vanity's Slash! But before he atacks, I activate Bark of Dark Ruler. This trap allows me to sacrifice life points in multiples of 100 to lower your monster's attack by the same amount during the Battle Phase if I have a fiend-type monster on my field. So I sacrifice 1000 life points!"

Kale: 3000

Chris: 4000

Vanity's fiend ran forward as Masked Dragon's attack lowered. (3/1400/1100-3/400/1100) Vanity's Fiend slashed Masked Dragon with its beast arm, destroying the dragon.

Kale: 3000

Chris: 2000

"Since you destroyed Masked Dragon I get to---" Chris started.

"Sorry, but Vanity's Fiend makes it to where you can't special summon monsters," Kale said, ending his turn.

Chris drew. "Okay. I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode," Chris said. The blue dragon appearing on the field. (4/1900/1600) "Next I activate Stamping Destruction, allowing me to destroy a spell or trap on the field and deal 500 points of damage to you." Luster Dragon flew over and stomped down on Kale's face-down card.

Kale: 2500

Chris: 2000

"Finally, I activate the trap card Burst Breath. This card allows me to sacrifice one of my dragons and destroy all face up monsters with less defense than the dragons attack," Chris said. Luster dragon burst into pixels as yellow flames raced across the field, burning Vanity's Fiend to a crisp. "I'll end with a face-down."

"Damn," Kale said as he drew his card. "I'll summon Grave Protecter in defense mode and end my turn."

A zombie-like monster with gold wrappings and grey skin appeared with its arms crossed in front of it. Chains holding it in place. (4/0/2000)

"As long as Grave Protecter is face-up, any monster destroyed by battle is sent to our deck instead of our graveyard. Then we shuffle the deck," Kale said.

"My move then," Chris said. "I'll summon Armed Dragon LV3 (3/1200/900) and place a face-down. I'm done."

Kale drew a card and scowled. "I'll place a monster in defense and end my turn."

"Okay," Chris said as he drew. "Since it's my stanby phase, I can sacrifice my Armed Dragon LV3 to bring out a stronger one." The yellow dragon disappeared in a blast. Standing in its place was a bigger red dragon (5/2400/1700). "I'll place a card face-down, then Armed Dragon LV5 will attack your Grave Protecter!"

Armed Dragon walked over and slammed its tail into the mummy, destroying it.

"I'll end my turn, and my Armed Dragon's effect activates. Since it destroyed one of your monsters, it levels up!" Chris said. Armed Dragon LV5 burst into pixels, revealing an even bigger red dragon with silver armor (7/2800/1000).

"My draw," Kale said. 'Yes! This will work great!' "I activate the ritual spell, Zera Ritual! I sacrifice the Maju Garzett in my hand and the Brain Jacker on my field to summon Zera the Mant!"

Both monsters were sucked into a suit of armor. The armor turned blue as a demon with huge claws appeared, a purple cape flowing behind it (8/2800/2300).

"Now I activate the equip spell, Dark Energy. I can only equip it to a fiend, and that fiend gains 300 attack and defense! Now Zera, attack with Dark Roar!"

Zera was surrounded by a red aura as it strengthened (8/2800/2300 - 8/3100/2600), then it roared and a shockwave blasted over Armed Dragon, destroying it.

Kale: 3000

Chris: 1700

"My draw," Chris said. "First I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards." A grinning jar appeared in front of Chris, as he drew the jar shattered. "Now I'll activate Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards, then discard two." A bright light shown over Chris as he drew the three cards. "I'll summon Twin-Headed Behemoth in defense mode, which allows me to activate Dragon's Gunfire to make you take 800 points of damage!"

A demonic looking dragon with two heads appeared in front of Chris, its heads bent down and wings covering it (3/1500/1200). It opened its mouth and shot a fireball at Kale.

Kale: 2200

Chris: 1700

"I'll end my turn by activating another Stamping Destruction to destroy your Dark Energy and placing a card face-down," Chris said. Twin-Headed Behemoth flew to the card and destroyed it.

Kale: 1700

Chris: 1700

"Damn," Kale said, drawing. "I summon Abaki in attack mode!"

A big red monster with razor sharp teeth and a club popped up on the field (4/1700/1000).

"Now, Abaki will attack your Twin-Headed Behemoth with Fiend Club!" Kale said. Abaki ran over and slammed its club onto Twin-Headed Behemoth's head, destroying it. "Now, Zera will attack you directly and win this duel!"

"Nope, because I activate Enchanted Javelin, which gives me life points equal to your monsters attack," Chris said as a javelin hit Zera and restored Chris's life points. Of course, his life points went back to where they were after Zera attacked.

"Grr, I'll end my turn," Kale growled angrily. Chris's behemoth reappeared on the field, but with lowered stats (3/1500/1200 - 3/1000/1000).

"Draw!" Chris said. "I"lll place a card face-down. Then, I'll sacrifice Twin-Headed Behemoth to bring out Luster Dragon #2!"

Green crystals burst out of the ground, destroying the behemoth. A big green dragon with emeralds growing out of it lumbered onto the field (6/2400/1400).

"Now Luster Dragon! Attack Abaki with Emerald Crush!" Chris said. Luster Dragon charged at Abaki and slammed into it and blasting it to pixels.

Kale: 1000

Chris: 1700

"Since you destroyed Abaki, we both take 500 points of damage," Kale said.

Kale: 500

Chris: 1200

"Now, it's my move," Kale said as he drew. "Zera will attack your Luster Dragon!"

Zera walked over and slashed Luster Dragon, making it burst into pixels.

Kale: 500

Chris: 800

"That's all for now, and next turn your finished!" Kale said, smirking.

"Not if this card has anything to say about it!" Chris said, drawing. He smiled. "Now it's over. I summon Troop Dragon in attack mode!"

The green dragon with silver armor appeared, its sword in hand (2/700/800).

"That's it? A puny lizard with armor? Oh, you crack me up," Kale said, laughing.

"I activate Ring of Destruction, and sacrifice---" Chris started to say, but froze.

"Huh? What's wrong with Chris?" Jacob asked.

"He froze in fear of my talent," Kale said smugly.

"In your dreams," Jamie said.

**Meanwhile, in Chris's mind...**

"**Finally, I've gained control of you human,**" Dusk said. "**And once you lose this duel, I'll have complete control.**"

"_What are you talking about, I'm about to win as soon as I choose Ring of Destruction's target,_" Chris said.

"**No, I'll destroy this Kale's Zera and make you both lose, but it'll have a different effect on you, hahahaha!**" Dusk said. He kicked Chris back and took over his body.

**Back outside...**

"Chris? Are you gonna move?" Hazel asked.

Chris sneered. "**Sorry, Chris isn't here right now. But I will finish the duel." (A/N: From now on Chris will be called Dusk until further notice)**.He turned to Kale. "**Ring of Destruction will destroy your Zera!**"

A necklace with bombs appeared around Zera's neck. The necklace exploded and knocked Kale off his feet as the debris blew across the field.

Kale: 0000

Chris/Dusk: 0000

"You made a tie? What an idiot, you could've won," Kale said.

A dark aura flared around Chris's body. "**I lost so I could take complete control of this humans body, not because I'm stupid,**" Dusk said. He laughed evily as a black cloak surrounded him. He then disappeared in a flash of darkness.

Everyone stood there, dumbstruck. "Uh, what just happened?" Jacob asked.

"If what Chris said is true, that is no longer Chris, but something evil," Marcus said.

"So he's possessed?" Jamie asked.

"It looks like it," Marcus said. Hazel nodded.

"Great, it looks like we'll be following what our parents did while they were here," Jacob said.

"Yeah, and its gonna be extremely dangerous," Jamie said. She looked at Hazel. "You may not want to get into this."

"Forget it, I'm gonna help. Chris helped me, so I'll help him," Hazel said.

"Okay. First we have to figure out where he is, then find a way to get Chris back," Marcus said. The others nodded.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at an unknown location...**

"**So, human, how does it feel to be unable to do anything but watch what goes on on the outside?**" Dusk sneered.

"_Let me go you freak! I never agreed to this!_" Chris shouted. He was knocked back against a wall in his mind. Then bound to it with chains.

"**Listen human. I'm in control now, so that means you have no say over what happens. You can't do anything about it anyway,**" Dusk said. He noticed something in a dark orb. "**Ah, it looks like your so called friends are going to try and help you. Let's give them a challenge, shall we?**" Dusk laughed as he walked out of his hideout.

"_Leave them alone Dusk, they have nothing to do with this!_" Chris yelled.

"**Oh, but they do. They interfered with my plans by weakening my control over you,**" Dusk said. "**Hmm, I think I'll take the Jamie girl first.**"

"_No!_" Chris said, struggling against the chains. He slumped down to the ground. "_Dusk is right, I can't do anything. Guys, I'm sorry for getting you into this._"

* * *

**A/N: That's it for chapter 4. I have now introduced the villan for this arc (I guess you can call it that) and the plot opens up slightly. Anyway, the OC submission is still in effect, so send them in. That's all for now, so R&R. FFD signin out.**

P.S: I'm gonna put up the characters and what deck they use after I post this. This will help you know which type/archetype is already in use and which one is still open for the OC submission. Now, I'm done.**  
**


	5. The First to Fall

**A/N: Well, here's another chapter for you guys/girls...or whoever is reading. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh/GX/5Ds. I do own the OC's(so far) and the story.

* * *

**

**Outside the Obelisk Blue Dorm...**

"What are we gonna do?" Jamie asked as they were sitting at a table.

"Well, we have no idea where he is. The only thing we can do is wait for him to show himself," Zack said. He had been brought up to date after he had run into the group following Chris's disappearance.

"He probably won't show up until night time," Hazel said.

"Why do you say that?" Jacob asked.

"One of the girls in my dorm disappeared last night and no one has seen her. So, I figure that Ch...whoever he is will probably come out tonight," Hazel explained.

"Well, let's meet up here tonight and we'll search for him...okay?" Marcus said.

"Okay," the others said. They all got up and went back to their respective dorms.

* * *

**That night, somewhere in the forest...**

"**Now Diabolos, finish this human and send him to the shadows!**" Dusk said.

An evil black and purple dragon with huge claws flew at the Obelisk Blue student. It slashed through the student, knocking his life points to zero. Hands shot out of the ground and grabbed the students legs.

"What is this?!" the student yelled as he struggled to get free, but to no avail.

"**Your going to the shadow realm human!**" Dusk said, laughing as the boy continued to struggle. Finally, the boy disappeared into a dark puddle as Dusk walked away. He was about to leave the forest when he saw Jacob and his friends walk past.

'_**Good, now I don't have to look for them. Now...how to get that...Jamie, away from them,**_' Dusk thought. Suddenly, he smirked. '_**So simple.**_' He used darkness to appear behind Jamie and knock her out. The others turned around just as Jamie landed in Dusk's arms.

"Stop!" Zack yelled, lunging toward Dusk. He missed by an inch as Dusk disappeared with Jamie.

* * *

**Dusk's Hideout...**

Jamie slowly started to wake. She sat up and looked around. "Where am I?"

"**A cave in the volcano,**" a voice replied from the darkness of the cave.

Jamie looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. She saw tables with flasks and other things. She also noticed that the ground had some sort of seal on it.

"**Do you like it?**" The voice asked as he walked out.

"Chris?" Jamie said, noticing him. His hair had became wilder, his face fiercer, and his eyes were now silver with slits.

"**Nope. Chris isn't here,**" Dusk said, smirking.

"Where is he?!" Jamie asked angrily. Dusk walked closer and Jamie hastily stood up, backing away.

"**He's fine...for now. You should be more worried about yourself. Now activate your duel disk so I can take your soul!**" Dusk said as shadows formed around them. Some of the shadows leapt to Dusk's arm and formed a pitch-black duel disk.

"What if I refuse?" Jamie asked, watching the shifting shadows warily.

"**I don't think you would want to do that. However, it would make my task oh so much easier,**" Dusk sneered.

"Fine," Jamie said, activating her duel disk.

"Duel!" They said together.

**Dusk: 4000**

**Jamie: 4000**

"I'll go first," Jamie said, drawing a card. "I place two facedowns and summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode!"

A pink haired girl with a red and blue gymnast outfit appeared on the field in front of Jamie as two facedowns appeared behind her. (3/1000/800)

"**A ballerina, how cute,**" Dusk said, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he drew. "**I'll place three cards facedown, then I'll summon Koumori Dragon in attack mode.**"

Three facedown cards appeared in front of Dusk as a purple dragon flew down to the field. (4/1500/1200)

"**Now Koumori Dragon will attack your Cyber Tutu!**" Dusk said.

"And I'll activate my trap card, Hallowed Life Barrier. Now, by discarding one card, I take no damage," Jamie said, discarding as Koumori Dragon sent a fireball at Cyber Tutu. Cyber Tutu was destroyed by the fireball, but a barrier appeared to protect Jamie.

"Now it's my move," Jamie said, drawing.

"**Activate trap, Dark Spirit Art - Greed. I tribute a Dark Attribute monster on my field to draw two cards. However, this card is...nice to my opponent. If you reveal a spell card in your hand, it negates my card's effect,**" Dusk said as Koumori Dragon was sucked into a seal.

"Good thing I just drew one," Jamie said, showing Dusk her "Warrior Returning Alive" spell. Dark Spirit Art - Greed was shattered into pixels. "So much for drawing two cards. Now, I'll activate Warrior Returning Alive to bring my Tutu back to my hand." Cyber Tutu's card shot out of the graveyard and into Jamie's hand. "I'll summon her back to the field and have her attack you directly!"

"**Not so fast, I activate the trap card, Hidden Soldiers. Since you summoned a monster, I can special summon a level 4 or lower Dark Attribute monster from my hand. Dark Effigy, rise to the field!**" Dusk said.

A black cube appeared in front of Dusk. (4/1500/0)

"It doesn't matter. My Tutu's effect allows her to attack you directly if you have monsters with more attack than her," Jamie said. Cyber Tutu spun around Dark Effigy and kicked Dusk, lowering his life points.

**Dusk: 3000**

**Jamie: 4000**

"I end my turn," Jamie said.

Dusk drew, then smirked. "**I activate the spell, Allure of Darkness. I can draw two cards as long as I discard a Dark Attribute monster.**" Dusk placed a card in his graveyard, then drew two cards. "**I'll activate another spell, known as _Dark Rebirth_. By paying 500 life points, I can summon a level 2 or lower Dark Attribute monster from my graveyard.**"

"You don't have a level 2 or lower monster in your grave," Jamie said.

"**Thanks to Allure of Darkness I do,**" Dusk said, smirking. "**I think I'll bring back my Witch's Apprentice.**"

**Dusk: 2500**

**Jamie: 4000**

A witch with red hair, white wings, and a blue dress appeared next to Dark Effigy. (2/550/500)

"**Thanks to her effect, she raises all Dark Attribute monster's attack by 500 points,**" Dusk said.

Witch's Apprentice started to chant a spell and a dark aura formed around both of Dusk's monsters. (4/1500/0 - 4/2000/0) (2/550/500 - 2/1050/500)

"**Now I'll sacrifice Dark Effigy to bring out my second strongest dragon! Diabolos, King of the Abyss, rise from your dark kingdom and aid me in taking this human's soul!**" Dusk cried out as Dark Effigy sunk into a dark puddle. After a couple of seconds, an evil black and purple dragon with huge claws rose from the puddle and roared at Jamie. (7/2800/1000) "**And thanks again to my Witch's effect, Diabolos grows stronger.**"

The dark aura formed around Diabolos as he grew slightly bigger. (7/2800/1000 - 7/3300/1000)

"**My witch will now destroy your ballerina,**" Dusk said. Witch's Apprentice chanted a spell, then shot a dark beam at Cyber Tutu, causing her to shatter.

**Dusk: 2500**

**Jamie: 3950**

"**Now, Diabolos will attack you directly!**" Dusk yelled. Diabolos flew toward Jamie and slashed her. Jamie screamed in pain as her life points nose-dived.

**Dusk: 2500**

**Jamie: 650**

'Why did that attack feel real?' Jamie thought, wincing.

"**It seems that you've finally realized the power of the shadows. In a shadow game, that damage is real!**" Dusk said, laughing at the shock and pain on Jamie's face.

* * *

**Chancellor's Office...**

Jacob and the others were sitting in front of the Chancellor. They had went straight there after Jamie was captured.

"How much longer?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know Jacob. I have the Campus Security sweeping the island. All we can do is wait and see if anything turns up," Chancellor Steeler said.

"What if there's no time to wait? She could disappear, just like the other students!" Jacob yelled.

"I don't know Jacob," Steeler said, looking out the window. 'I knew I should have kept better watch of Chris' he thought, closing his eyes.

* * *

**Back at Dusk's Hideout...**

"It's my move," Jamie said, shaking slightly as she drew.

"**Hold it. Diabolos's effect kicks in, allowing me to look at the card you drew and decide whether to let you keep it or place it on the bottom of your deck. However, I can only do it during your draw phase,**" Dusk said. Jamie showed him the card, Machine Angel Ritual. "**Put it on the bottom.**"

Jamie took her next card and smiled. "I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards."

A grinning green pot appeared in front of Jamie as she drew. It then shattered.

"I'll summon Cyber Petit Angel in attack mode. When my angel is summoned, I'm allowed to add a "Machine Angel Ritual" to my hand from my deck," Jamie said as a machine version of Petit Angel came on the field. (2/300/200)

"I'll now activate my Machine Angel Ritual. I sacrifice my Cyber Petit Angel on the field and the Cyber Prima in my hand to summon Cyber Angel Dakini!" Jamie called out.

Cyber Petit Angel and Cyber Prima disappeared in flames. As the flames died down, a woman with four arms appeared. She held two swords and a two-handed pole and had a gold headress and orange armor. (8/2700/2400)

"Dakini's effect activates. When she's summoned to the field, you have to destroy one of your monsters," Jamie said.

"**Fine, goodbye witch,**" Dusk said. Witch's Apprentice shrieked before shattering into pixels. The black aura around Diabolos faded. (7/3300/1000 - 7/2800/1000)

"I'll place one card face down to end my turn," Jamie said.

Dusk drew a card. "**Diabolos, attack her Cyber Angel!**"

"Trap card activate! My Magic Cylinder will blow your attack back at you, allowing me to win the duel," Jamie said.

"**I don't think so. I activate the counter trap, _Half Shield_. This card halves any damage I take during the battle phase,**" Dusk said, smirking. Diabolos entered one of the cylinders, then shot out of the other and slashed at Dusk as a half of a shield appeared in front of him. Two claws hit him, knocking him backwards, while the other two were blocked.

**Dusk: 1100**

**Jamie: 650**

"**I end,**" Dusk said.

"I dr--" Jamie started.

"**Diabolos's effect,**" Dusk said. Jamie showed him the card, Cyber Gymnast. "**Put it on the bottom.**"

Jamie drew another card. "I'll change Dakini to defense and end my turn."

Dusk drew, then smiled. "**The first of his friends are now mine.**"

"What are you talking about? You hurt me since my Dakini is in defense mode, and even if she was in attack mode, I still would have life points," Jamie said.

"**Unfortunately...for you, I can. I equip my Diabolos with the card, _Dark Spear_. I can only equip it to a Dark Attribute monster, which is what Diabolos is, and that monster gains 300 attack points and a piercing effect. Your soul is mine!**" Dusk said, laughing evily.

A pitch-black spear with tendrils hanging off of it appeared in Diabolos's claw, raising his strength.(7/2800/1000 - 7/3100/1000) He then flew at Cyber Angel Dakini and stabbed through her, destroying her. The spear continued and hit Jamie.

**Dusk: 1100**

**Jamie: 0000**

"I lost," Jamie said. She fell to her knees as her soul left her. Her soul flew toward Dusk as he opened a flask, capturing the soul.

"**One down, four to go,**" Dusk said, chuckling as he walked toward one of his tables.

* * *

**Chris's Mind...**

"He got Jamie...damn it!" Chris yelled, thrashing against his chains. Tears started to run down his face. "This is all my fault."

"**No it isn't,**" a voice echoed.

Chris looked around the...dungeon(**A/N: I guess I can call it that**). "Who's there?"

"**Do not worry, I am a friend,**" the voice said. Appearing in front of Chris was a miniature version of Black Luster Dragon with blue and gold armor.

"Black Luster Dragon? I thought you were just a card," Chris said.

Black Luster Dragon chuckled. "**All cards have a spirit. Only people with strong bonds with their cards can see them though, which is what you have with your cards. The reason you never saw me was because Dusk blocked me from speaking to you. Oh, and call me Drake.**"

"Oh...but if he blocked you, how are you here now?" Chris asked.

"**As he started to gain control of you, his barrier weakened, allowing me to escape. I've been hiding from him until I get enough strength to stop him,**" Drake explained.

"How are you supposed to get strength?" Chris asked.

"**Your friends. Their friendship with you gives it to me, but I haven't gotten enough to beat Dusk yet,**" Drake said sadly.

"Then it's hopeless. He's already got Jamie, then he's going after the others," Chris said, looking down.

"**I got strength from that duel,**" Drake said. Chris looked back up at him. "**Jamie was dueling to help you.**"

Chris smiled. "So, they can duel Dusk and still give you strength?"

"**Yes. Unfortunately, Dusk may be able to capture two more of your friends before I gain enough strength to stop him,**" Drake said sadly. Chris's happiness disappeared with the answer Drake gave him.

'If that's so, I'll find a way to get them back...even if I have to sacrifice myself!' Chris thought, determined.

* * *

**Original Cards:**

Dark Rebirth/ Spell: Pay 500 life points to special summon a level 2 or lower Dark Attribute monster from your graveyard.

_A shadowed creature crawling from a grave in a cemetary._

Half Shield/ Trap: Activate only during the Battle Phase. Any damage you take is halved.

_A warrior holding half of a shield. A beam of light is striking the warrior, but half of it is blocked._

Dark Spear/ Spell: This card can only be equipped to a Dark Attribute monster. The monster equipped with this card gains 300 ATK. When the equipped monster attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's defense position monster, inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponent's life points.

_A pitch-black spear with tendrils._

**A/N: Well that's the end to another chapter. Jamie is defeated and loses her soul. Jacob and the rest are trying to find Dusk. Meanwhile, Chris meets his duel monster spirit, Drake, and finds out that Drake may be able to stop Dusk, but at the possible cost of at least two more of Chris's friends. Will Chris be able to bring his friends back? You'll find out! Also, as always, R&R...FFD signin out!**

* * *


	6. Dealing Damage, Gathering Strength

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything dealing with yugioh in this fic except the OC's, cards and stroy...so far.**

**A/N: Don't have much to say really except thank you to the people who have been reviewing and to the one's who've created some OC's for me to use. (They'll show up after I finish the "Dusk" arc) So without further ado, here is Chapter 6.**

* * *

**Duel Academy Meeting Room...**

"I called this meeting to inform you of recent events," Steeler said.

The Chancellor was sitting in the meeting room, his staff sitting around the table as well. The Slifer Red headmistress was sitting to Steeler's left. Her name was Amy Carson, or Prof. Carson. She was in her mid 30's, had pale pink hair, and was wearing the Slifer Red girls outfit(with a longer skirt). Ra Yellow's headmaster, Prof. Misoto, was on Steeler's right. He was an old man, 60 years of age and had dark grey hair, a grey moustache, and a Ra Yellow outfit. Then there was Prof. Zimmern, sitting next to the Obelisk Blue headmistress, Dr. Pryce. She was about the same age as Zimmern, had shoulder-length blue hair, and wore the Obelisk Blue outfit. The main difference between her and Zimmern was that she was a snob. She thought she was better than all the other teachers, except Zimmerm, who she had a crush on. She was angered though, by the fact that Zimmern had an eye for Prof. Williams, the Ra Yellow headmistress, who was sitting across from him. Finally, sitting across from Steeler was Prof. Langston. There was only one unoccupied seat in the room.

"Before we begin, where is Vice Chancellor Rhodes?" Prof. Langston questioned.

"Due to her daughter's disappearance, I told her she could miss this meeting if she needed to," Steeler answered. "Now, as you know, students have gone missing recently."

"Yes, we know this," Dr. Pryce interupted.

"Hehmm...as I was saying," Steeler started, ignoring Dr. Pryce. "I have been informed that the student, Chris, is behind it. But---"

"Ha, should've known a Slifer would do this, now we can get rid of one," Dr. Pryce interupted again.

"Hold on. I've been informed from his friends that he has been possessed by a dark spirit of some sort," Steeler said.

"You would believe a biased party? Especially with a tale that ridiculous?" Dr. Pryce scoffed.

"For once, I'm with Pryce on this," Prof. Zimmern said. A few others nodded in agreement.

"I understand that it seems far-fetched, but do you think Chris would do anything like that himself?" Steeler asked.

Some of them sat there for a minute, thinking. Then, Prof. Langston answered. "Based on what I've seen from him, no I don't think he would do that." The others nodded to that, except Dr. Pryce.

"Oh, come on! Of course his dorm advisor would protect him," Dr. Pryce said.

Steeler ignored her again. "Very well. At this moment, I have Campus Security searching for him, but so far, nothing."

"Shouldn't you be able to track his P.D.A?" Prof. Williams asked.

"We've tried that, but they found it in his room. Well, this meeting is adjourned. Everyone can go back to their dorm," Steeler said. All the staff got up and left, leaving Steeler to his thoughts.

* * *

"So, they still haven't found anything?" Marcus asked Jacob as he walked out of the Security building.

"No, nothing," Jacob answered sadly.

"You know, maybe we should look for him," Hazel said.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. The only problem is...where would we start?" Zack said.

"Dunno," Hazel said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Let's split up and see if we find anything," Marcus offered.

"I don't know if it's a good idea to split up," Jacob said.

"Don't worry, we can send a signal through our P.D.A's if we find anything," Marcus said.

"All right," Jacob said. The four then went in different directions.

* * *

**Dusk's Hideout...**

"**This is perfect. They've split up and are looking for **_**me**_**. Oh, they couldn't have made this easier,**" Dusk said. He walked over to a table and looked over something. "**I need a few more to complete my goal. They'll be perfect for this. So, in reality, they'll be helping me.**"

Dusk started to laugh evily as plans formed in his head.

* * *

"_Have you found anything yet?_" Jacob asked over the P.D.A.

"No, nothing yet," Zack answered, looking down at Jacob's face.

"_Well...if you find anything, don't forget to call us,_" Jacob said.

"Yes, I know," Zack said as the video feed cut.

They had been searching for almost two hours and had still found nothing. Zack was getting closer to the volcano, sitting at the bottom as he waited for Hazel. They had decided to pair up, Hazel with Zack and Jacob with Marcus.

"It's starting to get dark. Hazel needs to hurry so that she isn't alone in the forest," Zack said to himself.

"**You should probably worry more about yourself,**" someone said from behind him.

Zack turned around quickly. "Chris! Where's Jamie?!"

Dusk shook his head. "**How long will it take you humans to realize I'm not Chris?! And to answer your question...you'll find out if you defeat me in a duel.**"

Shadows swirled around them as a pitch-black duel disk formed on Dusk's arm. Zack activated his duel disk.

"If I have to beat you to get an answer...so be it," Zack said.

"**You're a brave one. It'll be all the more sweeter when I take your soul,**" Dusk said, his duel disk activating.

**Dusk: 8000**

**Zack: 8000**

"Arrogant much," Zack said, drawing. "I'll begin by summoning a monster in defense and placing a facedown. That's all." A horizontal and a vertical card appeared in front of Zack.

"**I draw**," Dusk said, looking over his cards. "**I'll summon Lancer Dragonute in attack mode!**"

A pure green dragon with a horn on its head appeared, holding a green lance. (4/1500/1800)

"**Now, Lancer Dragonute will attack your defense, and since it does damage through defense, you still take damage!**" Dusk said.

Lancer Dragonute flew forward and stabbed its lance into Zack's defense monster, revealing a Proto-Cyber Dragon (3/1100/600) and destroying it.

**Dusk: 8000**

**Zack: 7100**

"My move," Zack said, wincing slightly. "First, I activate my face-down, Call of the Haunted, allowing me to bring back my Proto-Cyber Dragon!"

The low-tech version of Cyber Dragon slithered out of the ground. (3/1100/600)

"Now I activate Polymerization, allowing me to fuse the Cyber Dragon in my hand with the Proto-Cyber Dragon on my field to create Cyber Twin Dragon!" Zack said as the two dragons started to merge together. A two headed Cyber Dragon was noon Zack's field. (8/2800/2100)

"Cyber Twin, First powered Core!" Zack yelled. Cyber Twin Dragon's first head powered a beam of electricity, then shot it at Lancer Dragonute, destroying it.

**Dusk: 6700**

**Zack: 7100**

"Now my dragon will attack again. Second Powered Core!" Zack said. Cyber Twin Dragon's second head shot a powered beam at Dusk. Dusk was hit, causing him to step back as smoke rose from his clothes.

**Dusk: 3500**

**Zack: 7100**

"That's all for now," Zack said, motioning for Dusk to go.

Dusk drew and smirked. "**First, I'll summon Debris Dragon in attack mode!**" A dragon that looked like a miniature Stardust Dragon appeared on the field. (4/1000/2000) "**Next, I activate the spell, Double Summon. This card allows me to summon another monster this turn. Even though I despise using this humans cards, I summon Armed Dragon LV3!**"

A small yellow dragon with silver armor appeared on the field, cowering in fear of Cyber Twin Dragon. (3/1200/900)

"**Of course, they won't be here for long. I tune Debris Dragon to Armed Dragon LV3,**" Dusk started. The two dragons flew into the air as Debris Dragon turned into four rings of light. The rings surrounded Armed Dragon LV3 as it turned into three orbs of light. In a flash, a purple hunchback dragon with red wings and frilled neck took the other dragon's place. "**...to synchro summon Exploder Dragonwing** (7/2400/1600)**!**"

'Synchro Summon? They just recently brought those out, but I haven't tried them yet, so I don't know how powerful they are,' Zack thought.

"**I'll equip Exploder Dragonwing with _Dark Dragon's Soul_. By paying 1000 life points, I can remove a Dark Attribute dragon from my graveyard, and my Exploder Dragonwing's attack is increased by that monster's attack...permanately,**" Dusk said. He took Lancer Dragonute out of his graveyard and put it in his cloak. An image of Lancer Dragonute appeared behind Exploder Dragonwing before being sucked into it. Exploder Dragonwing roared as it was covered by a dark aura and grew bigger. (7/2400/1600 - 7/3900/1600)

**Dusk: 2500**

**Zack: 7100**

"**Now, my dragon will attack. However, its special ability kicks in. I can destroy the monster that Exploder Dragonwing attacks without damage calculation if my opponent's monster has an attack that is equal or lower than my Dragonwing, then you take damage equal to your monster's attack,**" Dusk explained.

Exploder Dragonwing shot a dark orb at Cyber Twin Dragon. The orb touched Cyber Twin and exploded, blasting Zack's monster to pixels and knocking him backwards. "**I'll finish with a facedown.**"

**Dusk: 2500**

**Zack: 4300**

Zack stood back up. 'This isn't good. Any monster I summon will be destroyed...unless' he thought, drawing a card and looking over them. 'Yeah, that will work.'

"My move," Zack said. "And I'll activate Pot of Greed!"

The familiar grinning green pot appeared in front of Zack. It burst into pixels as Zack drew. He smiled.

"Looks like I'm gonna get my answer," Zack said.

"**Oh yeah? Humor me,**" Dusk said.

"Sure. First, I activate the spell Future Fusion. By sending monsters in my deck to the graveyard that are listed on one of my fusion monsters, I'll be able to summon that monster in two turns," Zack explained, taking eight cards from his deck and putting them in his graveyard.

"**You don't have two turns left,**" Dusk sneered.

"I know, that's why I'm activating this," Zack said, flipping the card around, revealing Overload Fusion. Dusk's eyes widened slightly. "From your look, you know what this does, so I won't waste time explaining it. I summon Chimeratech Overdragon!"

The images of two Cyber Dragons, Cyber Barrier Dragon, Cyber Laser Dragon, Cyber Kirin, Cyber Phoenix, Proto-Cyber Dragon, and Heavy Mech Support Platform appeared behind him and melded together. Appearing on the field was a big machine, then his Future Fusion disappeared. (9/?/?)

"My Chimeratech Overdragon's attack and defense are determined by the number of monsters used in its fusion times 800," Zack said. Eight head caame out of the machine and roared at Dusk and his Dragonwing. (9/?/? - 9/6400/6400)

"Chimeratech, attack his Exploder Dragonwing!" Zack yelled. One of Chimeratech's heads started to gather energy. It was about to shoot it at Exploder Dragonwing when it was stopped by a seal appearing on its body. "What the---"

"**My Spellbinding Circle is what,**" Dusk said. "**Now your Chimeratech can't attack.**"

"Damn," Zack groweld. "I'll put a card face-down and end my turn."

"**So close too. Now it's my turn,**" Dusk said, smirking. "**I activate Allure of Darkness. Now, by discarding a Dark Attribute monster, I can draw two cards. And, since the monster I discarded was _Dark Doubler_, I can draw two more cards.**" Dusk drew four cards as his deck was covered in darkness.

"**I will activate the spell, Hammer Shot. This card destroys the monster with the highest attack on the field,**" Dusk said. A huge hammer came down on Chimeratech Overdragon, smashing it to bits.

"**Finally, I will activate Dark Rebirth. By paying 500 life points, I can revive a Level 2 or lower Dark Attribute monster from my graveyard. So say hello to Dark Doubler!**" Dusk said. A small black creature with fangs popped up next to Exploder Dragonwing. It had a shadow that moved on its own. (1/200/300)

**Dusk: 2000**

**Zack: 4300**

"**However, introductions will have to be short because I sacrifice Dark Doubler to summon Kiryu!**" Dusk chuckled. Dark Doubler faded as a red snake-like dragon flew onto the field. (5/2000/1500) "**Exploder Dragonwing, direct attack the human!**"

Exploder Dragonwing sent another dark orb at Zack. It almost reached him, but was then bounced back. It touched Dragonwing and exploded, destroying both of Dusk's monsters.

"**What did you do human?!**" Dusk asked angrily.

"I activated my Mirror Force, reflecting your attack," Zack answered.

Dusk growled. "**End turn.**"

Zack drew. "I set a monster and end my turn."

Dusk picked up his top card. "**I summon Axe Dragonute, then equip him with Dark Spear. Dark Spear can only be equipped to a Dark Attribute monster, giving them 300 attack and a piercing effect.**"

A dragon with dark purple armor appeared in front of Dusk, holding a huge axe. The axe transformed into a black spear with tendrils. (4/2000/1200 - 4/2300/1200) "**Axe Dragonute will destroy your defense!**"

Axe Dragonute flew forward and stabbed through Zack's defense, revealing Armored Cybern (4/0/2000) and destroying it.

**Dusk: 2000**

**Zack: 4000**

"**Since my Dragonute attacked, it changes to defense mode. End turn.**"

"I'll set a monster and place a card facedown," Zack said.

"**You shoudn't have put a monster in defense. I summon Koumori Dragon,**" Dusk said. A purple dragon flew onto the field, (4/1500/1200). "**Now, Axe Dragonute will destroy your defense and Koumori Dragon will attack you directly!**"

Axe Dragonute destroyed Zack's set Heavy Mech and Koumori Dragon shot a fireball at Zack. Zack cried out in pain as his life poins went down. Axe Dragonute crouched back down into defense mode.

**Dusk: 2000**

**Zack: 700**

"Draw!" Zack said. "I summon **Cyber Warrior of the Wasteland** and attack your Axe Dragonute!"

A huge warrior with brown metal plating rose to the field (4/1850/1300). It raised its arm and a energy sword slid out as it charged at Axe Dragonute. It slashed Axe Dragonute in half.

Dusk growled as he drew. "**I set a monster in defense and switch Koumori Dragon to defense. That's all...for now.**"

"Cyber Warrior, destroy his Koumori Dragon!" Zack said. Zack's warrior jumped at Koumori Dragon and slashed it in half. "Your move."

Dusk drew and burst into evil laughter. "**You should have destroyed my other monster. HAHA! Now your mistake will cost you your soul. I sacrifice my facedown monster, Dark Effigy **(4/1500/0),** to summon Diabolos, King of the Abyss!**"

Dark Effigy faded away into a dark puddle. Then, Diabolos rose out of the puddle and roared at Zack. (7/2800/1000)

"**Now Diabolos, destroy that human and win me his soul!**" Dusk yelled. Diabolos roared again as it flew at Zack's warrior. Diabolos slashed throughit and destroyed it, knocking Zack to the ground, his soul floating toward Dusk.

**Dusk: 2000**

**Zack: 0000**

Dusk captured the soul and was about to walk away when he heard a noise. Coming out of the forest was Hazel.

"Zack? Are you there?" Hazel called out. She then noticed Dusk. "You!"

'**Damn, another one. I don't know if I have the strength for another battle right now,**' Dusk thought.

"**Girl, if I were you, I would leave now,**" Dusk said threateningly.

"No, I'm going to help Chris come back...because he helped me," Hazel said, activating her duel disk.

"**I have no quarrel with you. So I'll give you one last chance to leave now,**" Dusk said.

"Sorry, but I'm not leaving until Chris is back," Hazel said.

"**Very well, I gave you your chance,**" Dusk said, activating his duel disk as the shadows once again fell over the field. '**I'll have to use my powers this time and make it quick.**'

"Duel!" Hazel said.

**Dusk: 8000**

**Hazel: 8000**

"I'll go first," Hazel said. "I summon The Creator Incarnate. Then, I'll sacrifice it to special summon The Creator!"

A huge mechanical red warrior with wings and a circle piece appeared on the field in front of Hazel. (8/2300/3000)

"I'll end for now," Hazel said.

Dusk drew and smiled. "**I'll set a monster in defense and place a card facedown. End turn.**"

"My move," Hazel said as she drew. "First, I activate Tribute to the Doomed. By discarding a card, I can destroy one monster on your field!" She discarded a card as hands with wrappings shot out of the ground, pulling Dusk's set card into the ground.

"**The monster you destroyed was _Dark Striker_** (2/700/1000)**,** **when this card is destroyed by a card effect, you take 1000 points of damage,**" Dusk said, placing his monster in the graveyard.

**Dusk: 8000**

**Hazel: 7000**

"Now I activate Battery Charger. I can pay 500 life points to special summon a "Batteryman" monster from my graveyard," Hazel said. A cylinder-like creature with arms and legs came out of the ground, electricity flowing around it (3/1000/1000). "I sacrifice my Batteryman AA to summon my Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon!"

A mechanical t-rex withruby eyes and electricity took the place of Batteryman AA. (5/2400/1000) "My Voltech Dragon gains a certain bonus depending on which Batteryman I sacrifice for it."

**Dusk: 8000**

**Hazel: 6500**

"**Well, what does AA give it?**" Dusk asked lazily.

"It gives my Voltech Dragon a 1000 attack point boost!" Hazel said. Batteryman AA reappeared and connected to Voltech Dragon, causing the electricity to increase and the dragon to grow bigger. (5/2400/1000 - 5/3400/1000) "Now I'll activate my Creator's ability. Once per turn, I can discard a card to revive a monster from my graveyard, so I'll bring back The Creator Incarnate!"

A red clad warrior with a pointed hat, yellow armor, red cape, and red sword. (4/1600/1500)

"Now, all my monsters will attack you directly!" Hazel said.

Dusk chuckled evily. "**You just made a big mistake. This mistake will cost you your soul. Reveal trap, _Reversal_! This trap requires me to pay all but 1000 life points, but in return, all damage that I was to take this turn is dealt to my opponent instead.**"

"That means--" Hazel's eyes widened.

"**Exactly! You lose!**" Dusk said, lauging.

A barrier appeared in front of Dusk. When Hazel's monsters hit it, they flipped around and attacked Hazel instead.

**Dusk: 1000**

**Hazel: 0000**

"I lost...so fast," Hazel said before her eyes clouded and her soul floated over to Dusk.

"**Well, aren't I lucky. Two souls in one night,**" Dusk said, chuckling. He started to walk away when he heard a beeping noise. He noticed that it was coming from Zack's shirt pocket. Dusk pulled out Zack's P.D.A and answered it.

"**Hello...Jacob was it?**" Dusk asked.

"_Dusk! Where's Zack?_" Jacob asked angrily.

"**Oh he's in good hands, don't worry about that,**" Dusk answered, smirking.

"_Grr, Dusk let them go!_" Jacob yelled.

"**How about this? You meet me at midnight tonight and we duel. If you win, I'll give your friends and leave you alone, but if I win, I get yours _and_ your other friends soul. Do we have a deal?**" Dusk said.

"_Deal. Also, if I win, you give control back to Chris and never bother us again,_" Jacob said.

"**You play a hard bargain, but okay. Meet me at the volcano at midnight....just you and your friend, no one else, or the deal is off,**" Dusk said. He shut off the P.D.A. "**Just a little while longer, and my plan will be complete!**"

* * *

**Chris's Mindscape...**

"**Chris, this is our chance. While Dusk duels Jacob, we'll stop him and get rid of Dusk for good,**" Drake said.

Chris stood up, the chains now gone, and rubbed his wrists. "Okay, I'm ready when that time comes."

"**Good, now we wait**," Drake said.

* * *

**Original Cards:**

Dark Dragon's Soul/ Spell: This card can only be equpped to a Dark Atrribute dragon monster. Youcan pay 1000 life points to remove a Dark Attribute dragon monster from your graveyard from play and have the equipped monster gain the removed monster's attack.

_A dead dragon, lying on the ground. A dark soul floating above it._

Dark Doubler/ (Dark/Fiend/1/200/300): When this card is sent to the graveyard by one of your card effects, double the amount of the effect. (Ex: Tribute to the Doomed discards a card to destroy one monster on the field, if Dark Doubler is discarded, you can destroy two monsters instead.)

_A small black creature with fangs, its shadow moves on its own._

Cyber Warrior of the Wasteland/ (Earth/Machine/4/1850/1300): No effect

_A warrior with brown metal plating and an energy sword coming out of his arm._

Dark Striker/ (Dark/Warrior/2/700/1000): When this card is sent from the field to the graveyard by a card effect, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.

_A short soldier with a short sword and wearing black armor._

Reversal/ Trap: You must pay all but 1000 life points to activate this card. This turn, all damage you take is inflicted to your opponent instead.

_A warrior spinning around a fiend and attacking it._

**A/N: That's all for Chapter 6. Thanks again to the reviewers who have created OC's for my use, and the OC submission is still in effect, so send them in. Anyway, that's all for now. *Spoiler...not entirely* As you can tell from the end of this chapter, the "Dusk" arc is almost over. Anyhow, FFD, signin out!**


End file.
